THIS STUDY ATTEMPTS: 1. to provide etiological data on the possible role of viruses in carcinoma of the cervix, with special reference to herpesvirus hominis type 2 (HVH-2). 2. to characterize and compare the antigenic determinants of cervical carcinoma and cells transformed by HVH-2. Cultures of cervical carcinoma are being studied virologically for infectious HVH-2 and immunologically and biophysically for evidence of HVH-2 antigens or HVH-2 DNA. Cell lines derived from cervical carcinomas and from hamster embryo fibroblasts transformed by HVH-2 are being examined for the occurrence of common antigens. Sera of cervical carcinoma patients are being examined for evidence of specific immunity to cells derived from cervical carcinoma and to HVH-2 transformed hamster cell lines. The molecular basis for transformation is being investigated by analysis of HVH-infected cells using cesium chloride gradient, hydroxylapatite chromatography and DNA homology procedures. These data will be utilized as the bases for development of diagnostic and therapeutic procedures for this disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cukor, G., Blacklow, N.R., Kibrick, S., and Swan, I.C. The effect of adeno-associated virus on cancer expression by herpesvirus transformed hamster cells. J. Nat'l. Cancer Inst. 55:957-959 (1975). Kelman, A.D., Capozza, F.E., and Kibrick, S. Differential action of deoxynucleosides on mammalian cell cultures infected with herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2. J. Infect. Dis. 131:452-455 (1975).